Callisto
Callisto (カリスト) is a moon of Jupiter, and a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. They are an astronomer who makes custom made telescopes, and own an observatory on Earth's moon. Appearance Callisto wears a dark violet tailcoat that reaches down past their knees with white circles at the ends, the collar popping up around their neck, along with a similar colored waistcoat underneath with white, circle buttons, and copper rose highlights around the edges. The epaulets on their shoulders are copper rose as well. They wear a white neckerchief and white frilled skirt that reaches their ankles. Their shoes are dark violet. Their skin is pale - white in some lights - and their eyes purple-ish gray. Their hair is puffy, reaching to their shoulders, and is a dark gray-blue that slowly fades to mauve. A wavy strand stands up from the top of their head, and one goes across the middle of their face. The plush bear they hold is purple with white on the inside of its ears, the muzzle, and the eyes. One of the eyes is in the shape of a star. Callisto is said to always look sleepy. Personality Not much is known about Callisto, other than being described as 'lovely'. They seem to be a kind moon, having an admiration for the moon rabbits. Background Callisto is one of Jupiter's moons, but is most commonly seen around Earth's moon. They're known to make telescopes that could rival the Hubble in power - and their observatory is well known. Relationships Callisto is shown to have relationships with other characters so far. Ganymede Though in Callisto's relations, not much is known about their relationship. Ganymede calls them "Calli", or sometimes "California" to tease them. Luna Callisto holds an admiration for Luna, along with her moon rabbits. Not much else is known of their relationship. Jupiter Jupiter is Callisto's planet. Despite being their moon, Callisto is not very close to Jupiter, but they are said to be on good terms. Io Though in Callisto's relations, not much is known about their relationship, besides being fellow moons to Jupiter. Pasithee Though in Callisto's relations, not much is known about their relationship, besides being fellow moons to Jupiter. Natsuki Callisto holds admiration for the moon rabbits, so it can be assumed this includes Natsuki. Not much else is known about their relationship. Basics Callisto is a characterization of the Natural satellite, Callisto / Jupiter IV . Callisto, also known as Jupiter IV, is the second-largest moon of Jupiter, after Ganymede. It is the third-largest moon in the Solar System after Ganymede and Saturn's largest moon Titan, and the largest object in the Solar System not to be properly differentiated. It was discovered by Galileo Galilei in January 7, 1610. Callisto is composed of approximately equal amounts of rock and ices, with a density of about 1.83 g/cm3, the lowest density and surface gravity of Jupiter's major moons. The surface of Callisto is the oldest and most heavily cratered in the Solar System.Its surface is completely covered with impact craters.The likely presence of an ocean within Callisto leaves open the possibility that it could harbor life. However, conditions are thought to be less favorable than on nearby Europa. Callisto is named after one of Zeus's many lovers in Greek mythology - a nymph who was turned into a bear by Hera. Callisto is also referred to by its Roman numeral designation, a system introduced by Galileo, as Jupiter IV or as "the fourth satellite of Jupiter". In scientific writing, the adjectival form of the name is Callistoan. Trivia * Callisto's favorite food are oatmeal balls. * Callisto's favorite animal is the bear. ** Bears being their favorite animal is a play on the nymph they're named after, who was transformed into a bear. * When asked who Callisto would be paired with, Pyo stated that though he hasn't thought of it, it would possibly be Ganymede. It is unknown if they will become a canon couple or not. Gallery 3c3a97ba-b431-44cb-be0a-b2671742b01c.png|Concept art for Callisto and Ganymede (?) 833e169ee1ddb6ce565700f64df11521.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/callisto.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/177476 Category:Characters Category:Solar Emissary Category:Moons Category:Celestial